In the luxury goods sector, optical effects such as a magnifying effect or enlarging or diminishing effects are often used to optically embellish gemstones. Here, the fundamental principle is to insert and position an object into a transparent body or into a casing and to then provide the transparent casing with optical effects by shaping, for example by turning and/or polishing.
EP 1 945 440 B1 discloses a method for incorporating an object into a multipart, transparent casing, in which a first transparent casing having a first joint surface and a second transparent casing having a second joint surface are provided, the object to be encased is introduced between the accordingly filled casings and the casings are then melted or bonded together.
Furthermore, in order to achieve a particularly attractive visual effect, it is known to provide colour gradients or shading gradients on transparent bodies, which is frequently carried out by dipping the transparent body into a chemically active liquid, the resulting shading or shading gradient depending on the respective dipping time. This method is used, for example, in the case of sunglasses which have a shading gradient.